


Werewolves in the Valley

by silversky27



Series: La Loup Rouge Farm [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting high in the woods, Getting to Know Each Other, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Werewolf Speculation, i'm not a werewolf you piece of shit stoners, sam is a good friend with fun thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: "I think the new farmer is a werewolf."High thoughts between two stoned dudes.





	Werewolves in the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to See Where Things Go Naturally~ Can be read separately, but if you want that good good Sebastian/Player action keep going~

Sebastian slowly let out his breath of smoke, watching it curl into the trees. Sam grinned, sticking out his hands and wiggling his fingers for the blunt. Sebastian smiled in return and handed it over. Sam was laid out on the forest floor taking his own hit before handing it back. They did this about twice a month, having their own patch of forest down from the mountain path.  
  
"Ya know?" Sam trailed off mid thought, staring up at the way the light filtered through the trees. Sebastian was pulled out of his own thoughts and nudged him slightly with his foot, bringing him back. "I think the new farmer is a werewolf."  
  
Sebastian wheezed, immediately letting out the hit he'd just taken. "Selena? You think she's what??"  
  
"A werewolf." Sam said again, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You're wasting it..."  
  
"Okay, but why do you think she's a werewolf?" Sebastian asked, handing the blunt over to Sam, who took a hit.  
  
"For one, she changed her farm's name to La Loup Rouge. That's Red Wolf and with that red hair? Can't be a coincidence. You just don't change Mountain Range Farm' to Red Wolf for no reason." Sam said, pointing at a Sebastian, as if he'd just solved revealed damning evidence.  
  
"Maybe she just likes wolves?" Sebastian tried. He didn't actually know much about the farmer. During her first few weeks, she'd come around to his mom's shop for building advice, and while she was there would try to talk. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time she'd been awkwardly standing at the top of the steps as he emerged from the basement.  
  
"Okay, but how about the way she doesn't ever go home until after like... one in the morning." Sam said, pulling him back from his thoughts.  
  
"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I've seen her run past my house at that time a couple times now." Sam said giggling. Sebastian snorted, holding his hand out for the blunt back, which Sam cheerfully handed over.  
  
"She's kinda scatterbrained when she gets focused." Sebastian said.  
  
Selena had spent the past couple Friday nights at Gus's and seemingly trying to find a group to integrate herself in. They had been playing pool when her eyes suddenly grew big.  
  
"Oh shit. I gotta get up at six." She said, as if she didn't get up at six every single day. With a wave and a quick stop to at the bar to pay her tab, she was off.  
  
"Mm. But what if she wants to eat us and that's why she's getting close to Abby." Sam's eyes grew wide, and the finger pointed began again. "She's gonna turn us into werewolves too."  
  
"I think I'll kill you for smoking pot in my woods first." Sam shot upright, and they both whipped their heads over to the direction of the voice. Selena was standing there, frown on her face and ax casually slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Heeeyyy Selena." Sam said, waving at her nervously. She rolled her eyes, propping the ax against a tree and plopping down on the ground next to them.  
  
"Good enough time for a break I guess." She mumbled, propping her elbow on her knee.  
  
"How did you find us?" Sebastian asked, trying to subtly put out their blunt.  
  
"It's not too hard when you're loudly announcing your conspiracy theory to the world." Selena said with a grin. She then pointed at Sebastian's movements. "I already know you have that. It's chill."  
  
"So are you a werewolf??" Sam asked excitedly. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and looked over at her. She simply grinned at him.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"I knew it." Sam said wide eyed and staring at her in wonder. Sebastian had to stop himself from snorting. Sam suddenly stood up and grinned widely at them. "Gonna run."  
  
And with that he took off into the woods.  
  
"So I'm guessing that his impulse control is worse when high." She asked Sebastian. He shrugged.  
  
"Basically." Sebastian said, eyes suddenly catching on the ax. "Any reason you have that?"  
  
She glanced over at the ax and then looked up at the canopy of leaves like Sam had done before. "I'm looking for a place to put a fruit tree grove. Not sure what kind yet, but might as well clear it out." She glanced back over at him. "Is this your normal smoking spot?"  
  
"Yeah." Sebastian said, rubbing at the back of his neck. "It's not like the land has been used in a while."  
  
"It's fine." She said with a shrug. "I'm still putting my trees here though. So might have to find a different patch of woods until they grow large enough."  
  
"That's understandable." Sebastian said, and trailed off, unsure of how to continue. God he wished he was better at people. Thankfully he was saved by the crashing in the woods indicating Sam's return. He lurched to a stop in front of them, hands on his knees and gasping. He whipped his head up to look at her.  
  
"Can I have werewolf speed please??"  
  
She laughed loudly, and Sebastian noted that he liked the sound. Not that he would ever tell her.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
